


Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic Prompt: Hawk Moth Defeat Celebration + Identity Reveal

by SapphireMan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/pseuds/SapphireMan
Summary: Just a prompt where after Gabriel and Nathalie's defeat and reveal to the public, Adrien lives with the Dupain-Chengs and Ladybug's and Adrien's identities are revealed to each other and Marinete's parents.Also: Nooroo gets his 350,000th Cycle celebration after all!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 25





	Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic Prompt: Hawk Moth Defeat Celebration + Identity Reveal

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic Prompt:

Following the defeat and identity reveals of both Gabriel Agreste (Hawk Moth) and Nathalie Sancoeur (Mayura) on national television, Ladybug and Chat Noir head to the same alley in order to detransform and learn who their partner has been all this time.  
When they drop their transformations, each hero is shocked at who they see. Over time, Marinette has started to fall for Chat Noir, and Adrien has started to fall for Marinette. Each is overjoyed that they fell in love with each other TWICE.  
Marinette persuades Adrien to live in the spare bedroom at the Dupain-Cheng residence, as she knows her parents would accept him as one of their own anyway.  
After agreeing, Marinette calls her parents in order to let them know of this new arrangement, as well as to set an extra place at the table for dinner that night.  
She also requests that they include some cookies, camembert, berries, tea, honey, watermelon, cheese, carrots and eggs (for Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen, Longg, Mullo, Fluff and Sass respectively) as well as the favourite foods of the other Kwamis that came into her care once she became the new ‘Guardian of the Miraculous’.  
Tom and Sabine are surprised at the request, but make sure everything is as Marinette requested.  
After Marinette and Adrien arrive at the bakery after retrieving the items Adrien would need in order to move in, Sabine calls the two of them down for dinner.  
The two walk down from Marinette's room, but say they have something important to tell the two adults first. Marinette quickly goes up to her room and retrieves the Miracle Box (it has transformed from the weird ladybug-themed egg) and places it on the table.  
Marinette and Adrien then invite Tikki and Plagg to come out and introduce themselves to the adults. Tom and Sabine are shocked at the two kwamis, especially since they are obviously Ladybug and Cat themed.  
Marinette and Adrien transform, revealing that they are Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette’s parents are shocked at the real that their daughter is Ladybug and her crush is Chat Noir, the son of Hawk Moth.  
Once Tom and Sabine regain their composure, Marinette explains that, while this dinner is important, it’s not just because Hawk Moth and Mayura were defeated.  
She explains about how during the Sandboy akuma, Nooroo was unable to celebrate the kwami equivalent of a birthday, and now that he is free again, she wants to help celebrate the occasion, even if it’s late due to the circumstances.  
Her parents agree and Marinette and Adrien equip all of the Miraculous in Marinette’s care (except for the Butterfly and Peacock). The two world era then explain the plan and the kwamis scatter and hide in order to shout “SURPRISE” and celebrate Nooroo and Duusu’s freedom from being used for evil, as well as celebrating Nooroo’s 350,000th cycle.  
Tom and Sabine hide as well, though they aren’t completely understanding what’s going on.  
Marinette and Adrien each equip one more Miraculous each, bringing Nooroo and Duusu out. The two kwamis go to introduce themselves and call Adrien and Marinette “Master/Mistress”, but are shocked at all of the Miraculous they are already wielding. Adrien explains that Marinette is the new ‘Guardian of the Miraculous’ and to just call them by their names.  
Marinette then instructs Nooroo and Duusu to turn around. They do so, and the other kwamis come out of hiding calling “SURPRISE!” and celebrating their return to the other kwamis.  
Following this celebration, the kwamis join the four humans for a celebratory dinner with the kwamis telling stories to the humans.  
At the end, Tom and Sabine promise to keep the kwamis a secret from everyone apart from a select few (the other holders that Marinette trusted to be temporary heroes) and the kwamis agree to only inhabit the house section of the building in order to not shock any customers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this prompt and I look forward to reading any fanfics you may write from this.


End file.
